


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a very special anniversary present planned for Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketRem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Feli since I'm a big fan of her writing. Happy Birthday! I hope you like it.

“Felicity?” Oliver called as he entered their apartment. He had been under strict orders not to come home until after 7. It was now 7:05 and he was anxious to see her to celebrate their anniversary. He patted his pocket to make sure the little box was still there.

“Felicity?” he called again, louder this time.

“Back here,” he heard her call from the direction of their bedroom. Oliver stopped as he stepped into their bedroom. The room was lit by what looked to be hundreds of candles. They were everywhere. On the dresser, the headboard, the TV, there were even some battery-operated ones on the floor.

“Felicity?” he called again, not seeing her anywhere.

“Sit in the chair,” he heard he say from the en suite bathroom. Oliver didn’t know what was happening, but he couldn’t wait to find out. He shrugged out of his jacket and moved to the chair she had placed in the middle of the room. He sat facing the bathroom door.

The door to the bathroom opened and he could see Felicity silhouetted by the candlelight from in there too. His eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. She was wearing a short, belted trench coat, black stockings and heels. All her head was bundled up under a fedora perched on her head. Her glasses were gone and her lips were painted red.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of trumpets and a persistent bass line. Felicity started walking towards him, hips swaying to the beat of the music. Oliver felt his body responding instantly. His heart was pounding as she stalked towards him, one foot in front of the other. He began panting slightly when she stopped right in front him. He had to lift his head to look at her. The eyes staring back at him were filled with love, lust and something else. Something slightly feral, predatory. His pants tightened even further at the sight.

“No touching,” she purred at him when he went to reach for her. She blew him a kiss when he groaned in frustration. With a smirk, she stepped back from him a little, hips moving in perfect time to the music.

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow_

Felicity untied the trench coat and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a simple black slip dress.

_Now, take off your shoes, take off your shoes, yeah._

She slid her shoes off and kicked them behind her as her hands slid up her body to play with the straps of her dress.

_Take off your dress, yes, baby, yes._

Slowly, she slid the straps of the dress down her arms. Oliver lost his breath looking at her. She was wearing a sheer black lace bra, matching thong and a garter belt holding up the stockings. She was stunning.

But you can leave your hat on. You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on.

Her hands wandered over her body as her hips kept time to the music. They ran over her flat stomach, across the soft flesh of her thighs. Oliver clenched his fists as she swept over the front of her thong. He was so hard it hurt, but it was totally worth it.

Go over there, turn on the lights, I want all the lights, baby.

Felicity sashayed over to the bedside table and flicked on one of the lamps. The extra light let Oliver see even more of her and he felt himself harden more. She was so incredibly beautiful. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky.

Now come back here, stand in that chair, you know what I like.

She walked back to stand right in front of him. He had to actually sit on his hands to keep from grabbing her. Her hands never stopped moving over her body. She cupped her breasts through the bra and squeezed a little. Oliver bit his lip and thought about undoing his zipper just to relieve some of the pressure. He was afraid she would stop if he moved, though.

Raise your arms way up in the air, now shake ‘em.

She turned around as she raised her arms slowly into the air. Her ass moving from side to side. Suddenly, she bent over in front of him. With her ass still in the air, she turned her head back to look at him, licking her lips slowly. Oliver couldn’t stop the moan that came out of his mouth as he silently wondered if she was trying to kill him.

You give me reason to live, you give me reason to live, you give me reason to live, you give me reason to live

Her hands slid up the backs of her thighs as she unfolded herself. He watched in awe as they kept going up to her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She looked back over her shoulder at him again and threw her bra at him. She grinned when he instinctively caught it.

You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on.

Oliver crushed the bra in his hands as Felicity bent her knees and shook her ass at him to the beat of the music. He couldn’t believe the hat had stayed on her head through all of that.

Suspicious minds keep talking, they’re trying to tear us apart.

She turned slowly, hands still covering her breasts. Eyes shining with mischief and no small amount of lust, she walked behind him. He felt hands reach over his shoulders and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

“I thought you said no touching,” he said, his voice rough.

“I meant you couldn’t touch me. I’m definitely allowed to touch you,” she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

They don’t believe in this love of mine, no they don’t, cause they don’t know what love is.

Her fingers continued undoing his shirt. He could feel her bare breasts on the back of his neck. If he wasn’t so turned on, he might have been embarrassed about the sounds he was making. Once all the buttons were undone, her hands pushed the shirt apart and began running over his chest and abs. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling. He could sense her smiling behind him, but he didn’t care. At that moment, Oliver’s brain just clicked off and he relaxed in her control.

They don’t know what love is, they don’t know what love is, they don’t know what love is, but I know I love you.

Felicity’s tongue slid up his neck and circled his ear before she removed her arms from around his neck. Oliver’s eyes snapped open at the loss just in time to see her come stand before him. She bent over slightly and gently pushed his knees together. Straightening, she swung one leg over until she was straddling his lap. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she began to undulate her hips over his lap. She slid the shirt off of his arms, giving her unlimited access to his upper body. The movement brought her pussy in direct contact with his cock. Her eyes widened when she felt how hard he was in his pants. Oliver clenched his hands into fists as she rubbed against him again.

She must have sensed how desperate he was, because the next thing he knew she was sliding back on his legs and reached for his pants. She slowly undid the button and slid down the zipper. He sighed a little when the pressure on his cock lessened a little. It wasn’t nearly enough, though, when the woman he loved slid off his lap to pull his pants off, leaving him completely naked in front of her. He saw Felicity’s eyes roam over his body in frank admiration. When her eyes met his again, she gave him a smug little smile.

Sliding her hands down her body, she found the sides of her thong. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she slid the panties down her hips and legs. Once they reached her feet she kicked them to the side. She was left in black stockings, a garter belt and that damn hat. Her fingers slid around her pussy in teasing movements. Oliver felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Felicity slid her body in front of him, kicking his feet apart a little. Then she wiggled her body in between his legs and began to slide her body against his with twisting, sinuous movements. He couldn’t process everything he was feeling. It became flashes of sensation. Her breasts against his chest, her hands brushing his cock, her mouth licking his nipples. Then she turned around and there was a whole new set up sensations as she started rubbing her ass over his rock hard cock. He was afraid he was going to come right then, when suddenly she stopped. Oliver froze. Did he move? Was she done? Felicity turned back around and straddled his lap again. She reached down and grabbed his hands, placing them on her hips. He raised his eyebrow at her.

“Oliver,” she said, voice huskier than he had ever heard it before. “Hold on to me tight.” She leaned in and kissed him.

Unable to hold back from this, Oliver groaned as her tongue met his. He licked into her mouth fervently. There was no finesse, just teeth and tongue and breath. Felicity gave as good as she got. Oliver jerked away with a gasp when he felt her hand on his cock. He wasn’t going to last even a minute if she touched him.

“Felicity,” he tried to warn her, but her name turned to a groan when she raised up on his lap and guided his cock into her.

“Fuck,” he growled when she squeezed her inner walls around him. She was so hot and tight and so fucking wet. She squeezed again and he thrust hips up into her. She moaned so he did it again. And again.

“Stop,” she panted. Oliver pulled on his last thread of self-control and stopped. Her hand snaked between them to rub frantic circles around her clit. Her moans were driving him crazy. When he leaned in to kiss her, a sharp tug on the back of his head stopped him. Felicity had her hand buried in the short hair back there and was pulling forcing him to keep his head up and his eyes on hers.

“Look at me, “she panted. “So close, just look at me.”

He stared into her eyes as he lifted her by the waist and slammed her back down onto his cock. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure and a moan left her mouth open, but her eyes stayed on his. He lifted her again. This time he could feel the pleasure curling in his stomach and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Her hand was moving heatedly on her clit now as Oliver thrust into her. He felt her thighs begin to shake and her pussy was fluttering all around him. Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure, her inner walls squeezing his cock furiously. With one final push, Oliver felt his orgasm rip through him. Waves of pleasure took over his body as he came inside the woman he loved more than life itself. Several minutes later, Oliver realized he was still clutching Felicity’s hips tightly. Forcing his hands to relax, he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend staring at him.

“Hi,” she said almost shyly.

“Hi,” he grinned at her. “Am I allowed to touch you now?” She smiled and nodded at him. He slid his hands up her back, up the back of her neck, finally he reached the hat somehow still perched on her head. When he went to remove it, it remained on her head. Felicity smiled and reached up to help him. She removed some pins that had held the hat in place, allowing Oliver to pull the hat off. Her hair tumbled down in loose curls around her shoulders. He sighed when the familiar scent of coconuts hit his nose. There she was. He pulled her in for a sweet kiss, hands wandering her body the whole time. When air finally became a necessity, he pulled back and just stared at her in wonder.

“Was that ok?” she asked hesitantly. “Cause you’re not saying anything? Was it too much? Not enough? I really wanted to do something special for our anniversary and…”

“Felicity,” he interrupted her. “That was…incredible.” She smiled in relief. “I’m not saying anything because I’m still in shock. Where did you learn to do that?”

The blonde grinned as she lifted herself off of his lap. They both groaned as he slid out of her. She disappeared into the bathroom to clean herself up and return with a towel for him too. They both slid into bed and reached for each other.

“Do you remember that mission you and Roy had at the strip club? Where you had to go undercover?” she asked him. He nodded. “Well, Roy told me there was a cute, blonde stripper there named Felicia that you seemed kind of taken with.”

Oliver tensed. He remembered the woman she was talking about. When they had announced her name, he had been taken aback because her name was so similar to Felicity’s. Then when she came on he couldn’t stop staring. From a distance she looked a lot like his girlfriend. Plus, she was really good. He hadn’t told Felicity about her, though.

“Hey, don’t worry. I wasn’t jealous. More like intrigued,” she informed him. “So, I went down to the strip club to see her for myself.” Oliver raised himself up onto his elbows to look down at her. Her expression was open, he saw no hint of jealousy or anger.

“You went down there?” he asked incredulously. The thought of Felicity in a strip was ….intriguing.

“Yeah, she was really good, too,” she said, excitedly. “So, I asked her to teach me.” Oliver just stared at her before bursting out in laughter. Felicity tensed beside and tried to roll away.

“I know it wasn’t perfect, but I didn’t think it was laugh worthy,” she said stiffly as he tried to get her to unclench her arms.

“No, no, no, baby, no,” he tried to reassure her. “I’m not laughing because it was funny. What you did was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” “Then, why?” “I’m laughing because you are amazing and I’m the luckiest guy on the planet. I can’t believe you would do something like that for me,” he told her, stroking his hands across her face lovingly. Felicity uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Oliver’s neck.

“You’re damn right you’re lucky,” she said with grin. “We both are.” She pressed her lips to his. Oliver deepened the kiss, licking her lips until she opened up and let him in. She groaned and wiggled underneath him. His cock twitched next to her thigh and she pulled back to smile at him.

“Again?” she asked with a smirk.

“Always,” he told her as he rolled on top of her. He thought briefly about the ring in his pants pocket. It can wait until tomorrow.

“Oliver?”

“Hmmm,” he responded kissing his way down her neck.

“Oh, God that feels good. Ugh. What was I going to say?” she muttered at him. Oliver grinned into her collarbone before he went back to sucking on it.

“Oh yeah” She grabbed his head and pulled so he looked at her. “Next time, it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” he asked confused. “Yes. Your turn to strip for me.” She laughed as Oliver went white at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Michael Grimm version of "You Can Leave Your Hat On" Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
